War Secrets
by protejerinnocencia
Summary: Leo has a secret. Two families collide. Will it work out in the end?
1. Chapter 1

**Author note: I know Leo was married to a woman named Lillian but I am changing his history slightly**

**Prologue**

Have you ever felt as if your life has ended but you're heart still beats? You get that chilled feeling like a part of you has just withered away instantaneously. It is one of the most unpleasant and heart breaking feelings the human race is capable of feeling. Some question why God would inflict His people with such horrible emotions. But it seems as if we'll never know.

There was a sharp knock on the door of a modest two bedroom apartment in Sacramento, California. The year was 1942 and the United States was in the midst of helping the Allied Powers topple the Axis Powers. Inside the small apartment, a young woman with dark auburn hair and gentle sea blue eyes was moving towards the front door. The knocking persisted until she unlocked the door and pulled it open. Before her stood a tall man in military uniform. His face was chiseled by sharp angles and his eyes gave nothing away, his mouth was a thin line. She didn't recognize him. He was too old to be in Leo's regiment and she had been told they wouldn't be returning home for three more months.

"May I help you, Sir?" Madeline Wyatt asked politely of her visitor.

"Mrs. Wyatt?" he questioned, his eyes darting down to a slip of paper that he held clenched in his hand.

"Yes," she answered, her voice quivering ever so slightly.

"Mama," a small boy called from the hall, appearing by his mother's side.

"Not now Maxwell," she shushed.

"Ma'am, I'm very sorry to have to inform you but your husband is dead," the officer said, his face and voice never once conveying any emotion. It was if he was a robot trained for this task.

"No…no he can't be," she babbled.

"He was a medic. He wasn't near the front lines," she gasped, tears beginning to flow down her cheeks.

"How did it happen?" she managed to get out after several deep breaths, dabbing at her eyes so her son wouldn't see.

"A shell exploded while he was performing surgery. I'm very sorry for your loss," the officer answered before turning an about face and walking away from the apartment.

She slowly closed the door not looking at the three year old at her side. She walked away from him, having to grip the walls for support. She couldn't believe this. How could he have been taken from her like this? She got to the living room and sat down on the couch before completely bursting into tears, loud sobs issuing from her chest. She felt the cushions shift as her son took a seat next to her.

"Mama, what wrong?" he asked. She uncovered her face to look at her little boy. He looked so much like Leo that it almost broke her heart again.

"Daddy…" she began, having to stop to take several breaths.

"Daddy isn't coming home," she sniffed.

"Why not?" Max pressed, deep concern for his mother shining in his light blue eyes.

"Because baby…Daddy's dead," Madeline answered, pulling her three-year-old to her and cradling him as they both wept for the loss of Leo. Little did they know, this loss would alter the lives of yet another family over fifty years later.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter One**

The year was 2006 and in downtown San Francisco, an ever growing family was bustling about in an old, red Victorian house. In the kitchen, Piper Halliwell was busying herself around the stove, making breakfast for your two sons. With an jingle, a mass of blue and white appeared at her side, revealing her three-year-old son, Wyatt.

"Did you brush your teeth?" she asked the boy as she bent down to give him a kiss on the top of his head.

"Yeah," he replied, standing on his tip toes to try and see what she was making.

"Why don't you go sit down at the table and wait for Daddy and Chris," Piper instructed the child. He complied happily, climbing into the chair just as his father and younger brother appeared in the doorway.

"What are we having?" Leo asked, situating Chris in his high chair.

"Pancakes," his wife answered, flipping several onto a plate, extending her arm in his general direction. He took the plate and began distributing them between the two boys, cutting Chris' up into small pieces so he could eat it with his fingers. Wyatt, after receiving his portion, proceeded to dump a large amount of syrup on his pancakes, getting himself as well as his plate thoroughly covered in the sticky substance.

"Not so much, buddy," Leo remarked, taking the syrup from the boy.

"Yummy," Wyatt giggled as he began to consume the sickly sweet concoction.

Piper joined her three boys at the table but was looking rather sullen. Leo placed his hand on hers to get her attention. She looked at him.

"What's wrong?" he asked, concern etched in his features.

"I don't know. Just getting tired of kicking demon butt everyday," she replied with a sigh. He leaned over and gave her a gentle kiss on the lips.

"You and your sisters will get a break. The Elders know you deserve it," he consoled.

"Can we please not talk about them?" she asked, growing irritated. The higher beings had don't enough in the recent past to be a sore subject in the household.

"Sorry," he apologized.

"I'm going to take the boys to the park," he announced as the family finished up the morning meal.

"Do you want to come?" he inquired of his wife, who was presently trying to scrape the sticky remains of her son's breakfast from a plate.

"I have some things to do around the house. You guys have a good time," Piper declined. With a nod, Leo began to collect the necessary items he would need to take the boys out. Fifteen minutes they were walking out the door. Not half a minute later, Leo came running back in. Piper raised her brow at him as he snatched the car keys from the counter.

"Forgot I couldn't orb," he muttered, blushing briefly before disappearing once more.

With a shake of her head, Piper moved upstairs to the attic. She wasn't sure what she was doing but felt it was where she needed to be. Phoebe was at work, Billie was at school, or at least Piper assumed that's where she was and Paige…Piper had no idea where her baby sister was.

Across town, Paige was just closing the door to Henry's office. The parole officer looked up at the sound and smiled at his girlfriend. They'd only been together only a short while but he always welcomed her visits.

"Hi stranger," Paige greeted, flashing him a smile.

"Hi," Henry answered, getting up from his seat to pull her into a hug. They stood there, embracing one another for what felt like forever. Paige felt safe in his arms, as if she didn't have to worry about anything. Unfortunately for her, that serenity was going to be short lived.

"So are we on for tonight?" Henry asked, staring down at her.

"Of course," she answered, batting her lashes flirtatiously. However, her face suddenly screwed up in annoyance.

"What's wrong?" Henry asked as Paige pulled out of his embrace and moved towards the door.

"Paige? Where are you going? What's wrong?" Henry repeated.

"I have to go…I forgot I had to do something," Paige lied and rushed out of the building. Once in the cover of some trees, she disappeared in a mass of blue and white.

Moments later she reappeared behind a clump of bushes in a park. She wasn't entirely sure where she was but she began looking around for signs of a struggle or demon attack. At first she saw nothing, just a few people strolling leisurely along the paved paths. It was not until she turned to face the side street directly across from her that she noticed something out of place. In the alley was a young man in his mid-twenties, pinning to one of the walls. There were several other individuals, Paige couldn't tell from the distance whether they were demonic or not. With a sigh, she moved closer, trying not to look suspicious yet simultaneously trying not to be spotted by the goings on in the alley. Finally she caught a glimpse of one of the assailants and to Paige's annoyance, it was indeed a demon.

"Give me a break," she grumbled as she stepped into view.

"Hey!" she shouted, catching two of the demons' attention.

"Where did she come from?" one of them asked, forming an energy ball.

"I wouldn't even bother. Unless you feel like getting your ass vanquished," Paige taunted.

"A witch," the second commented, advancing on Paige. The first demon took the opportunity to send his energy ball hurtling at Paige.

"Energy ball," she called and sent it at the second demon, vanquishing him instantly.

Without a word the first demon and his silent companion shimmered out, leaving Paige and the victim alone in the alley. She turned her attention to the young man, bending down to examine him. He had a large gash on his forehead and several other cuts on his arms.

"Here, let me help you," Paige offered.

"Who are you?" the young man asked weakly, coughing when he spoke.

"Don't speak," she shushed him and orbed him to the Manor. She hoped Piper was home. The moment they rematerialized, she laid him on the couch in the living room.

"Piper!" she called out as loudly as she could.

"Paige?" her oldest sibling answered, appearing at the top of the stairs.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, moving to meet the whitelighter.

"I had to take him somewhere," Paige replied, and moved back towards where she'd left her now unconscious charge.

"Take who?" Piper questioned as she walked in and saw the boy lying on the couch.

"God, what are you waiting for woman? Heal him!" Piper ordered.

Paige moved to the couch and rested her hands above his bodying. A healing glow began to flow from her hands and into the boy, healing him completely. She stepped back as a series of coughs escaped his lips. Slowly, his eyes fluttered open and he tried to sit up, only to find Paige's hand keeping him down.

"Just rest," she urged.

"Where am I?" he asked, confused.

"You need to rest right now. I'll explain everything when you wake up," Paige whispered kindly, backing away. She and Piper retreated to the kitchen.

"Who is he/" Piper demanded immediately.

"A charge," Paige answered with a shrug.

"He was in an alley getting the crap beat out of him by three demons. So I saved him," Paige elaborated.

"Is he a witch then?" Piper questioned.

"I didn't exactly have time to ask him before he passed out," Paige shot back.

"Alright, don't take my head off," Piper grumbled.

The sisters lapsed into silence for a while, busying themselves with small task; making coffee, reading parts of the morning paper. Finally Paige grew impatient and wandered back into the living room, Piper hot on her heels. The young man from the alley was sitting up, taking in his surroundings.

"How do you feel?" Paige asked.

"Ok, I guess," he answered.

"This may sound like a strange question, but are you a witch?" Piper asked.

"Piper!" Paige hissed. Piper sent her a 'what?' look.

"Yes," he answered, sounding nervous.

"That makes more sense," the sisters whispered to each other.

"What's your name?" Paige questioned.

"Bryce," he answered.

"Well, Bryce, you're safe here," Piper informed him.

"Look…I don't know you people. I'd like to leave," Bryce commented.

"I don't think that's such a great idea right now. You still have two demons after you," Paige answered.

"Do you know why they were after you?" she pressed.

"No. I don't. Look, I can take care of myself," Bryce shot and pushed past them towards the front door. He reached for the handle but got no further.

"Bryce," Paige called and he was swallowed in orbs, only to be deposited back on the couch.

"Don't run away from a whitelighter," Paige shot.

"Ok," he murmured, looking frightened, not having been conscious the previous time he had orbed.

"Can I at least call my Dad to tell him that I'm ok?" Bryce asked.

"Sure," Piper answered and got the phone. He dialed a series of numbers and put the phone to his ear.

"Dad?" he spoke into the receiver.

"Where are you calling from?" his father asked.

"That's not important Dad. Just, I wanted to tell you that…I might be late for dinner tonight. I have some things to do," Bryce lied.

"Bryce, where are you? Do I need to come get you?" he asked.

"No. I'm fine. I'm not a little kid anymore. I just wanted to let you know that's all," he spat before hanging up. He looked up to meet two pair of eyes.

"Does your dad know you're a Wiccan?" Piper asked.

"No. He'd freak," Bryce replied, looking disappointed at having to lie to his father, yet again. He knew how much it was wedging them apart but he just couldn't do it.

"Well, I could help you. I'm your whitelighter, for the time being at least," Paige offered.

"I think that would make it worse. He'd probably think I was bringing home some stranger," he murmured.

"You can think about it and let me know," Paige told him, placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"Thanks…" he trailed off, lacking her name.

"Paige," she inserted.

"Thank you Paige," Bryce spoke, extending his hand to her. She shook with, giving him a smile.

"And this is Piper," she introduced her sister.

"Nice to meet you," Piper orated with a nod.

Just then the front door opened and Wyatt came barreling into the room, thrusting himself at Piper. She bent down to pick him up. He was slightly muddy but beaming from ear to ear.

"Did you have a good time with Daddy and Chris?" she asked.

"I jumped in a mud puddle," Wyatt answered.

"I can see that. Why don't we go get you all cleaned up," she said, setting him down and beginning to take off his shoes. He started to take off her shirt but Piper stopped him.

"Let's do this in the bathroom, come on," she told him, taking his hand and beginning to walk out of the room. Just as they crossed the threshold into the hallway, Leo appeared with Chris on his shoulders. He stopped short when he saw Bryce on the couch. He set Chris down immediately so as not to drop the child.

"Max?" he breathed, staring at the young man before him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Two**

Bryce blinked. "Excuse me?" he said, his voice came out in a hoarse gasp. Piper turned to her husband, who was still standing transfixed on Paige's new charge.

"Who is Max?" she prodded.

"Max…that's my dad's name," Bryce offered.

"I'm going to give Wyatt a bath," Leo muttered, beginning to take his older son by the hand.

"Hold it, mister!" Piper spat, her hands jerking and Leo froze.

Bryce tensed where he sat. He was confused, how did this man know his father's name. More importantly, what had Piper just done to him? Paige saw the shock on the young man's face and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"It's ok. She does this a lot," Paige whispered with a smirk.

"What did she do?" he asked in a hushed tone.

"Froze him," she answered. Piper moved her hands slightly and Leo regained use of his mouth.

"Piper, unfreeze me," he ordered.

"Oh no. Not yet. Not until you answer me," Piper spat back. Next to her, Wyatt was giggling at the state his father was in.

"Paige, can you please clean him up?" she commanded of her younger sibling. With an eye roll, Paige ushered Wyatt upstairs, taking Chris with her. It left Piper, Bryce and a partially frozen Leo. No one spoke. Finally, growing unnerved in the silence, Bryce cleared his throat.

"Do you know my dad?" he asked of Leo. If he'd been able to, Leo would have squirmed.

"What the hell is going on with you?" Piper demanded, starting to pace.

"Can you please unfreeze me," he begged. It would be easier. With a sigh she waved her hand at him and he could move. He took several deep breaths, partly to prepare himself and partly to make sure all of him was functioning.

"Happy? Now answer the kid's question," Piper snapped angrily. She could tell Leo was keeping something really big from her.

"I…" Leo began.

"Yes. I knew your dad," Leo answered, his heart beating just a little faster than usual.

"How…how is he doing?" Leo asked, taking a tentative step towards Bryce.

"Ok, I guess. It's Dad," Bryce replied with a shrug.

"Was he one of your charges?" Piper's voice interrupted them.

"Charges?" Bryce asked.

"I was a whitelighter…like Paige" Leo muttered quickly.

"And he wasn't exactly a charge of mine," he added, averting his gaze.

The trio fell into silence once more. Leo had thought it would be a good idea to tell Bryce. But now, he was sorely regretting it. He knew how Piper would react and he no longer could orb out of her reach. He felt his palms starting to grow moist with sweat. He chanced a look up and caught Piper's heated and expectant gaze. She was going to be pissed.

"Then how did you know him?" Piper growled. This was getting on her nerves.

"Max…God…he's my son," Leo answered, having to wipe tears from his eyes.

"Did you just say that this boy's father is your son?" Piper asked, doing everything within her power to stay calm and not blow her husband up on the spot. Leo nodded.

"How?" Bryce gasped.

"You never told me you had a son, Leo!" Piper bellowed, ignoring Bryce's question.

"I'm sorry. Look Piper…" he began.

"No. You had a child with another woman," she accused.

"Madeline and I were married," Leo murmured.

"And did it just slip your mind to tell me!" she howled, her hands clenching, aching to send power shooting at him.

"Piper, she and I weren't married after the war," he protested.

"My Dad said that my grandfather died in World War Two," Bryce informed them, his eyes wide in fear.

"I did," Leo answered, his tone heated.

"Our marriage was dissolved as soon as my death certificate was signed, Piper," Leo continued.

"You lied to me," Piper hissed, tears pouring down her cheeks.

"Piper, I…" he trailed off as she stormed out of the room and up the stairs.

"Piper!" he shouted after her but it was in vain.

"So, are you a ghost or something?" Bryce's voice asked from behind Leo. He turned to face his grandson.

"No. I was a whitelighter, a guardian angel. But the Elders, they…forced me to choose where I wanted to be with my family or them," Leo explained.

"I chose my family and became mortal," he concluded.

"But you did really die," Bryce pressed.

"Yes. I did really die," he answered.

"So if you were like a guardian angel, then why didn't you come be with us?"

"I couldn't. The Elders wouldn't allow it," Leo muttered, placing a hand on his grandson's shoulder.

"These Elder guys sound like real jackasses," the twenty-year-old chuckled.

"That's how we feel about them too," Leo agreed.

"So is…your grandmother still alive?" the former whitelighter questioned.

"Yes. She's in an assisted living home. She's eighty-seven," he told his grandfather.

"Does…your Dad know about your magic?"

"No…Piper asked me the same thing. He'd totally flip out. He'd probably disown me or something," Bryce spat angrily.

Upstairs, Paige found Piper pacing in the attic. She was fuming and Paige was careful not to get in her way.

"What's up?" Paige offered softly.

"He had another wife…another son," she hissed, her fists unclenching, destroying a bookshelf.

"Leo?" Paige asked and by the look on her sister's face, she knew the answer.

"Don't move…I'll be right back," Paige order and disappeared, only to reappear moments later with Phoebe.

"Why's she so pissed?" she asked Paige.

"Leo apparently had another family," Paige filled her in.

"He lied to me," Piper sobbed.

"Oh sweetie, I'm sure he would have told you," Phoebe consoled.

"He said their marriage was dissolved after he died but…how do I know…he hasn't bee with her all this time?" Piper whimpered.

"Piper, it's Leo we're talking about here. He loves you and Wyatt and Chris. I'm sure he had a good reason not to tell you," Phoebe answered.

"He dove off a bridge to be with you," Paige added.

"Thanks for reminding me," Piper sniffed irritably at her baby sister.

"Maybe you should talk to him. Get the whole story," Phoebe suggested.

"I'd rather blow him up," the eldest of the three grumbled.

"Well you can't. Now come on, you're going down there and talking about this," Phoebe snapped, grabbing her sister by the arm and all but dragging her downstairs. They found Bryce and Leo talking.

"Phoebe, when did you get here?" Leo asked.

"Emergency orb," she said, causing Leo to smile.

"So who is this?" she asked, indicating Bryce.

"My charge," Paige answered hastily.

"Grandson," Leo admitted, facing his wife.

"Can we talk now or are you going to try and blow me up?" he asked, real hurt resounding in his question. She merely nodded, wiping tears from her eyes.

"Did you really expect me to not have a family?" he asked, locking his gaze onto hers.

"I don't know. I guess I was being selfish, thinking I had you all to myself," she muttered through a loud sniff.

"Just because I was married before doesn't mean I love you any less," he continued, taking a step towards her.

"Piper, I vowed on our wedding day to love you and stay with you forever and I'm damn well going to honor that vow," he whispered, pulling his whimpering spouse to him.

"But why didn't you tell me," she questioned.

"I didn't know how the Elders would react. They wouldn't even let me say goodbye to them…to tell them that they could be at peace," he answered, rubbing her back.

"I thought we agreed not to talk about them," Piper commented, half crying half laughing.

"Bryce," Leo addressed his grandson for the first time in a while.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think you could get your Dad to come over? I think we all deserve a little bonding time," Leo informed the young man.

"Ok…just…no magic," he muttered and went in search of the phone.

"I love you," Leo breathed against Piper's flushed cheek.

"Get a room," Paige chuckled, leaning on the banister.

"He looks like you, you know," Phoebe commented once Bryce was out of ear shot.

Before Leo could respond a flurry of orbs appeared, revealing Chris, on the verge of tears. He had a large bump on his forehead and his older brother was nowhere to be seen.

"Wyatt! Come down here!" Leo shouted. The three-year-old materialized at the foot of the stairs.

"What did you do to your brother?" his father asked sternly.

"Nothing," Wyatt answered, looking innocent.

"Then how did he get this bump on his head?" Piper interjected.

"I don't know," the child replied with a small shrug.

"Chris can't orb. So why did you orb him down here?" Leo pressed.

"I didn't. Chris did."

"Wyatt. Do I have to put you in time out?" Piper threatened. His eyes went widened he shook his head.

"I sorry Mommy," he said, jumping the last step and clutching onto her leg.

"Say you're sorry to y our brother," Leo ordered. Wyatt bent down and hugged Chris around the middle. Before speaking he placed his hand over Chris' forehead and the bump disappeared.

"Sorry Chris," he muttered. Chris had stopped crying and was now trying to use his older brother to stand up. Just then, Bryce reappeared.

"He's on his way," he informed them.

"So who are these guys?" he asked, bending down to tickle Chris.

"Your…uncles," Paige answered, having to stifle a laugh.

"That's so weird," Bryce muttered but didn't act too bothered by it.

"Can I hold him?" he asked Leo. His grandfather nodded. Just as Bryce picked up Chris, the child disappeared. He reappeared behind Wyatt.

"Wyatt? What's wrong buddy?" Leo asked, squatting to his son's eye level.

"My brother," he answered defensively.

"I know he is bud. But Bryce is family. He just wants to say hi to Chris," Leo tried to convince the three-year-old.

"No!" Wyatt yelled, his shield forming around he and his baby brother.

"Wyatt Matthew Halliwell put your shield down right now!" Piper bellowed. The force field disappeared almost instantly.

"Piper, relax," Leo coaxed, picking up Chris and handing him once more to Bryce. The twenty-year-old sat down on the couch and just stared at Chris. It felt like he was staring at a baby picture of himself.

"Guess we really are related little guy," he murmured, bouncing the child on his knees.

Wyatt watched dutifully, just in case his little brother needed rescuing from this stranger. Just as everything seemed to settle down, the sound of braking tires sounded outside. A car door opened and shut and footsteps were heard coming up the steps of the front porch. Several seconds of silence passed before there was a concussive knock on the front door.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Three**

No one moved to answer the door. There was an air of nervousness crackling about the occupants of the room So, Wyatt, being the curious three-year-old, rushed to the door and pulled it open. He stared up at the visitor, his finger in his mouth.

"Wyatt sweetie," Piper called, moving into view. She too took in their new guest and had to grip the doorframe to keep from falling down.

The resemblance was uncanny. Phoebe and Paige appeared in view as well, causing their nephew to look up and do the one thing he shouldn't have done. His force field appeared around the four of them. Max's mouth dropped open at the sight. Before any words could issue from his vocal chords, he had collapsed to the floor of the porch.

"That isn't good," Paige remarked.

"You think?" Piper snapped.

"Let's get him inside before he wakes up," Phoebe ordered and together the three of them managed to get Max inside. Wyatt had yet to drop his shield and was clutching to Piper's leg, making it difficult for the trio to carry their visitor.

"Wyatt you need to let go of Mommy," Leo urged, extending his hand to the three-year-old. Reluctantly Wyatt lowered his shield and took his father's hand. Bryce stood up as he watched the sisters lay his father on the couch.

"What happened?" he asked with concern.

"Wyatt put up his shield and your Dad fainted," Piper answered, looking sympathetic.

"Why did you do that?" Bryce shot angrily at Wyatt.

"Hey, relax. He's three," Leo shot back. Bryce might be his grandson but it didn't give him the right to mess with Wyatt.

"He could have hurt my Dad," Bryce protested.

"Well he didn't. He was protecting his mother and aunts," Leo countered, growing frustrated.

"So what, the rest of the family doesn't matter?"

"He just met you! You saw how he reacted when you picked up Chris. He doesn't trust people very easily," Leo growled, taking a few steps towards the young man.

"And with good reason," he muttered under his breath.

"Leo! Back off!" Piper shouted, grabbing her husband by the shoulders.

"You're Dad is going to be fine," she told Bryce gently over her shoulder, steering Leo out of the room and into the kitchen.

"What the hell just happened in there? Two minutes ago you were getting along great and now you're taking his head off," she accused in a whisper.

"I don't think this is the time to be calling me out, Piper. Don't forget half an hour ago you were ripping my head off over him," Leo countered.

"Leo…" she trailed off.

"I'm just protecting my son," Leo assured her.

"I know you are," she murmured, hugging him. Suddenly the sound of feet interrupted their moment. The couple looked down to see Wyatt, looking very upset.

"What's wrong baby?" Piper asked, picking him up. He quickly buried his face in her shoulder.

"Come on, tell Mommy what's wrong," she coaxed.

"Wyatt!" Phoebe came into the room.

"What happened?" Leo and Piper asked simultaneously.

"Bryce's Dad," Phoebe began.

"Max," Leo interrupted.

"Ok…Max hit his head when he fainted and Wyatt was trying to heal him and Bryce kind of flipped out," she finished. Leo looked livid. This little family reunion was not turning out well. Without a word, Leo stormed out of the kitchen.

"Leo!" Piper called after him. Together, Phoebe and Piper rushed after him. To their horror, they found Leo pinning Bryce against a wall.

"He was trying to heal him!" Leo was shouting angrily.

"How the hell was I supposed to know that?" his grandson spat back. Leo took a step back, his fist about to connect with Bryce's face when Pipers hands shot out, freezing her husband for the second time that day.

"Thank you," Bryce gasped as he wiggled out of his grandfather's way.

"Not so fast," Piper said, catching him by the sleeve.

"He is right you know. Wyatt's only three and he was trying to help," she said, her tone as even as she could make it.

Bryce didn't know what to say. Just then, Leo unfroze and his fist slammed into the wall. His face tightened in pain as he nursed a broken finger. He whirled around to face his grandson.

"Don't make me freeze you again," Piper threatened. Wordlessly, Paige appeared next to her brother-in-law and healed him.

"Look, Bryce. You're Dad hit his head pretty hard. Would you let me heal him?" Paige offered.

"Yeah, sure," he mumbled, distancing himself from his irate grandparent.

She moved over to the couch and placed her hands over Max's head. A healing glow flowed from her hands and the rather large bump was gone. She backed up and her spot was replaced by Leo.

"Max," he breathed. As if on cue Max's eyes fluttered open. He stared up at Leo with a matching gaze.

"What the hell is…" Max mumbled, disoriented. He sat up and the room began to spin before him. Leo sat down next to him.

"Dad?" Max queried, breathless.

"Yeah…it's me," Leo answered, pulling his son into a fierce hug.

"How…you're dead," Max gasped, pulling out of his father's grasp.

"I promise I'll explain everything. Right now, I think Bryce has something he needs to tell you," Leo answered.

"No, I don't," Bryce hissed through clenched teeth. There was a tugging on his pant leg. He looked down to see Chris trying to climb up his leg. He bent down to pick Chris up but the child disappeared in a swirl of orbs. Leo caught Max's facial expression.

"I suppose I better explain some things," he muttered.

"Yes, you'd better," Max ordered, sounding more like the parent.

"Could we have a little privacy?" he asked of the sisters.

"Sure," Phoebe answered, ushering Paige out and dragging Piper.

"Wyatt, can you go with Mommy and take Chris with you?" Leo commanded of his three-year-old son.

"Ok Daddy," Wyatt answered, half dragging Chris along with him.

"Daddy?" Max repeated.

"I'll get to that. Why don't I start at the beginning," Leo said.

"After I died, the Elders, a sort of higher being, made me a whitelighter, a kind of guardian angel. It was a reward for the good deeds I'd done in my life," Leo began.

"Why didn't you just come back?" Ma interrupted.

"I couldn't. The Elders felt it best that I move on. I know it wasn't fair to you or your Mom," he answered.

"Pretty much, the story doesn't get interesting until eight years ago when I met Piper and her sisters. I was assigned to be their whitelighter," Leo continued.

"Five years ago, Piper and I got married. The Elders weren't happy about that either but they haven't stopped us," he added triumphantly.

"Why…did these Elder people not want you to marry her?" Max questioned.

"She's a witch," he muttered.

"Ok…you really expect me to believe all of this witch and Elder crap?" max shot.

"You better believe it. You're son is a Wiccan, same as Piper and her sisters," Leo countered.

"Is this true, Bryce?" Max addressed his son.

"Yeah…look, it's not a big deal. It's not illegal or anything," Bryce defended himself.

"How long has this been going on?"

"A few months. It's not like I could just ignore it. It's just who I am," he answered, feeling oddly like he was coming out of the closet.

"I raised you right. Why did this happen?" Max murmured to himself.

"It's not a bad thing, Max. He's fighting for the Greater Good," Leo defended his grandson.

"Yeah. What he said," Bryce echoed.

"How about you explain who those little boys are?" Max muttered, changing the subject.

"They're your younger brothers; Wyatt and Chris," Leo answered.

"Well it appears they don't like me," Max chuckled.

"Wyatt doesn't like me either, Dad," Bryce offered.

"He's had a rough couple of months. Someone we trusted tried to kidnap and kill him. So he's learned to not trust people he doesn't know. Can you really blame him for wanting to protect his little brother?" Leo explained.

"I guess not," Bryce muttered, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"So…your son does m-magic too?" Max asked, stumbling over the word.

"Yes. He's…special. He has a lot of power," Leo replied, laughing a little.

"God, Dad you haven't changed," Max whispered..

"Dying and becoming a whitelighter will do that for you," Leo joked.

"How's your Mother?" he asked.

"She's ok. She used to talk about you all the time after the war," Max answered, looking nostalgic.

"She still does. Every time we visit her at the home," Bryce added.

"I'd like to see her," Leo breathed.

"Why don't we go see her then," Piper's voice came from the doorway.

"Piper…an hour ago you were ready to blow me up over Madeline. And now you want to go see her?" Leo asked, confused.

"Well if she married you, she had to have something going for her," Piper said with a shrug.

"Thanks, hon. That's so reassuring," he snickered.

"Daddy," Wyatt called, running into the room and climbing into his father's lap.

"Wyatt…there is somebody I want you to meet," Leo whispered.

"This is Max. He's your brother," he introduced the three-year-old. Max tentatively extended his hand out for Wyatt to shake.

"It's nice to meet you Wyatt," Max said. Wyatt eyed the man's hand nervously. He looked up at Leo who gave him a reassuring nod and the child took his brother's hand.

"Hi," he said.

"So, are we going to visit?" Piper questioned, taking Chris from Paige's hands.

"Where are we going?" Paige asked.

"To visit Madeline," Leo answered, beaming. Maybe this reunion wouldn't be so bad after all. She gave Piper a confused look.

"His first wife," she whispered.

"I can fit five people in my car," Max announced, standing up.

"Uh, son, how about we take a little different approach," Leo suggested.

"What are you suggesting?"

"You've got to get used to magic. Might as well start now," Leo said, pulling his son and grandson towards Paige.

"I don't know if I can orb this many people, Leo," she said.

"Wyatt, hold Aunt Paige's hand ok and help her orb," Leo instructed. The group of eight disappeared in a large swirl of orbs, being deposited in a clump of trees across from the assisted living facility. Max led the group across the street and into the lobby.

"Janice. It's good to see you," he greeted the receptionist.

"Max. Hi. Is Madeline expecting you?" she asked.

"No, but there's some people I want her to meet," Max explained.

"Let me see if she's up to some visitors," Janice answered. She disappeared around a corner and returned five minutes later.

"She's in the common room. Follow me," she announced and led the group down the hall and into the large room. There were a few people watching TV or napping in chairs. Madeline Wyatt was seated at a table, engrossed in a book.

"Mom," Max called, catching his mother's attention. She looked up from the page she was reading, her mouth hanging open.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Four**

"Max, darling," Madeline answered, smiling at her son.

"It's good to see you dear," she continued, getting up and hugging him.

"I have some people I want you to meet, Mom," Max said, but she brushed him aside. She walked straight up to Leo a smile spreading from ear to ear.

"Hello love," she whispered, placing a wrinkled hand on his cheek. He did everything in his power from breaking down in tears.

"Hi Maddie," he greeted, pulling her into a light embrace.

"Mom…aren't you wondering how Dad's here?" Max queried, looking stunned.

"Don't be silly Maxwell. He's always been around," his mother said with a dismissive hand gesture.

"Grandma, you know he died right?" Bryce checked.

"Yes, Bryce. Why wouldn't I know he died?" she asked.

"Well you're acting like he's been around the whole time," Bryce muttered.

"Well he has…not physically but he's been there. Isn't that right, darling," she addressed Leo.

"Yes, of course I've been watching over you and Max," Leo reassured her.

"Who are you companions?" Maddie inquired, giving the sisters a kind smile.

"I can see why he married her," Phoebe whispered in Piper's ear.

"Yeah…" Piper trailed off. She was growing nervous. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea.

"This is my wife, Piper," Leo began introducing the girls.

"It's lovely to meet you dear. You really lucked out with this one," Maddie said, as if she was sharing some well-guarded secret.

"Yes…yes he is," Piper replied, fighting tears.

"And my sisters-in-law Paige and Phoebe," he continued, guiding his first wife to Paige and Phoebe.

"Good afternoon," she greeted them with a handshake and hug.

"And these two are our sons, Wyatt and Chris," he said, suddenly feeling awkward. Would Madeline react the same way to Wyatt and Chris as Piper had to Max?

"Oh my, they're precious," she fawned over them. She bent down to look at Chris.

"He looks just like Max when he was that age," she commented.

"Yeah…he does," Leo agreed. Wyatt had Chris' hand in his, looking like the protective older brother. He looked at Piper who gave him a 'don't you dare' look.

"Hi there, sweetie," Maddie cooed at Wyatt.

"Hi," he said softly.

"They're just so adorable," she sighed, standing up and facing Leo and Piper.

"You have beautiful children," she told them.

"Thank you," Piper answered.

"Mom, do you want to go back to your room?" Max asked, starting to usher her towards the door.

"I…I suppose…but…can we all fit?" she asked, as she reached back for her book. Bryce rushed over to the table and grabbed it. Max led his mother and the rest of their small party down a maze of halls to a room.

They pushed the door open to reveal a comfortable looking room with one bed, a TV, a small couch and a bathroom. Madeline pulled her arm out of the grip of her son and moved to open the shades, letting in the evening light. She turned back to the group assembled.

"Well, I think we have enough places to sit. Please, come sit," she said, motioning for Leo and Piper to join her on the couch. Leo picked up Chris and sat him on his lap. Wyatt appeared and began to climb into Madeline's lap.

"Careful buddy," Leo cautioned.

"He's alright.," Maddie assured him. The rest of family found seats on a couple of chairs and her bed.

"I haven't had a little one like you in my lap in a long time," she told Wyatt.

"Mom, there's something we need to talk about," Bryce interrupted her talk with Wyatt.

"Yes, what is it Max?" she asked, looking suddenly drained.

"I guess I should tell her," Bryce mumbled.

"Grandma, I'm a Wiccan…a witch," he admitted.

"We are too," Phoebe added, pointing to herself, her sisters and nephews.

"I was a whitelighter," Leo concluded.

"What is that dear?' she asked, looking perplexed.

"A kind of guardian angel," he answered.

"Oh, that makes sense. You were always helping people," she commented, not phased in the least.

"Mom did you hear what they said. They do magic," Max reiterated.

"I heard them Maxwell. I'm not losing my hearing," she snapped.

"You don't have a problem with that?" he asked, shocked.

"Of course not. Why would I?" she countered.

"It's a free country. They can practice whatever they feel the want to," she explained further.

"Well I think we should get going. I had dinner on the table," max said, getting up and moving towards the door.

"Will you all be coming back to visit?" she asked, setting Wyatt down on his feet.

"If you'd like us to come, we'd be glad to," Piper said, placing a gentle hand on the woman who had once held Leo's heart.

"I would like that tremendously. And do bring the children," she called.

"Bye," Wyatt called, waving wildly at Madeline.

"Goodbye sweetie," she waved back.

Max led them back to the front lobby. He checked them all out with Janice and bid her goodbye, assuring her that they'd be back the following week. Once they were hidden by the trees across the street, Max turned to his father.

"This has been one hell of a day," he said, rubbing his bald spot.

"Yeah it has," Leo concurred with a smile.

"So I guess you just want me to drop you off?" Paige interjected.

"You didn't really have dinner on the table, did you Dad?" Bryce questioned, knowing his father was not that prepared.

"No…" Max answered.

"Why don't you come back to the Manor," Piper suggested.

"She's an amazing cook. Please, we have a lot to catch up on," Leo begged.

"Alright…Dad," Max acquiesced, having to smile at calling the man before him, who was several decades younger in appearance, Dad.

"Great!" a chorus of voices echoed as they disappeared. They reappeared in the living room. Piper dragged Paige and Phoebe to the kitchen to help her with preparations for a large family meal. Leo knew she was giving he, Max and Bryce some more time to talk.

The three men sat down, not talking. Max was brooding over how well his mother had taken the news about the family oddity. Leo was basking in having seen Maddie again. It had felt right. He knew Piper would be pleased that she could get to know Madeline and see how alike they really were. Bryce was staring at Wyatt, who had dragged at some crayons and coloring book. Chris was chewing on a teething ring. Wyatt looked up to catch Bryce's gaze.

"Want to color?" he asked of his nephew.

"Ok," he said, his voice catching in his throat. He sat down next to the three-year-old and took the coloring utensils he was offered.

"You look really happy right now Dad," Max commented, smiling at his father. He couldn't help but be infected by his father's joy.

"This day started out like hell but it's not turning out to be half bad. I avoided getting blown up by my wife, I met my grandson, reconnected with my son and first wife. I'd say it's a good day," he chuckled.

"Mom seemed so happy to see you. I was kind of shocked how she just accepted the whole magic concept," Max murmured.

"She's got a lot of faith. And a lot of tolerance," Leo commented with a shrug.

"So…can I ask you a question?"

"Of course."

"What exactly does having magic mean to your lives?" Max queried.

"Around here, it's a daily battle…literally. The sisters are the Charmed Ones. The most powerful force of Good," Leo explained.

"If there is good, there has to be bad."

"Oh believe me there is. They kick demon ass daily. They have been for the last eight years. We've been through so much. But it's made us all stronger as a family," Leo affirmed.

"Is this going to affect Bryce at all?" he asked, concerned.

"As long as demons don't find he's related. He should be fine," the former whitelighter answered.

"That's a reassuring thought," Max muttered.

"Back at the home, you said you were a…" he trailed off, not sure of the term Leo had used.

"Whitelighter. Last year, as a consequence of becoming an Elder and an Avatar…" Leo launched into an explanation.

"I'll tell you that story later," he added as a side note.

"The Elders felt...especially since I'd killed two Elders…one had betrayed our trust and tried to kill Wyatt and another the other…was just in the wrong place at the wrong time, that I needed to choose whether I wanted to be an Elder, and severe all ties with my family or be with my family and be mortal," he said, longwindedly.

"Needless to say, I chose my family. It wasn't that difficult of a decision, once I regained my memory," Leo said with a laugh.

"You're right. We do have a lot to catch up on," Max chuckled.

Time had flown by and Piper walked in, ushering everyone to the table. She placed Chris in his high chair and pushed Wyatt closer to the table. He gave a protesting look to Phoebe when she tried to sit next to him.

"No…Bryce sit here," he informed her. His nephew sat down, ruffling the boy's hair.

Leo sat down on Wyatt's other side, Piper next to him. Max seated himself across from his father. Once everyone was in a chair, Piper began to pass food around the table. Soon the room was filled with the comfortable banter of a family enjoying a meal together. Bryce and Max slipped into the conversation easily enough, Bryce contributing more to the magical talk.

"Let me help you with those," Max offered to Piper as she started on the dishes.

"Thanks but I've got it," she answered. She was the boss in the kitchen, even with the dishes. Leo laughed at Max's crestfallen expression.

"Don't worry. The only time she lets someone else do the dishes is when she's mad at them. So take it that you're on her good side," Leo teased his wife.

"Careful what you say. You want to get soapy?" Piper threatened. He just shook his head and led his other family towards the door.

"It was great to see you guys. Please, come over whenever you want. Our door is always open," he promised them, hugging them both tightly.

Just as Max opened the door, Wyatt came barreling out of the kitchen and latched onto Max's leg.

"Bye brother," he said. Max looked at the little boy with a watery smile.

"Goodbye little brother. I'll be back, don't worry," he promised, ruffling Wyatt's hair.

"Don't be strangers," Phoebe called as the three sisters showed up in the doorway.

"We won't," Bryce assured them.

"I'm still you're charge," he said pointing to Paige. She nodded and smiled as he and his father walked out of the Manor.

Maybe it was best that Leo's war secrets had been unveiled to the Halliwells. He felt lighter and as Piper embraced him from behind, he was sure he could feel a new understanding radiating from her.


End file.
